


I read your diary

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [15]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Niten comes across a book lying on the kitchen table.Unfortunately, it is not just any book.





	I read your diary

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-prompt from @aoifeniten

It was a mistake from the get-go.

The book had been left lying face down on their kitchen table, out in the open when Niten had walked in. The cover was merely a thicker leather page, no letter on the surface of it as he picked it up. It wasn’t unusual for Aoife to leave her personal belongings scattered all over the apartment, and so Niten, used to cleaning after her as he was, flipped open the first page.

It was fairly worn out by the looks of it. Many of the pages were yellowish in color, and the bindings had started to give in to time’s teeth. The books was filled with text, each page containing walls of letters and drawn pictures of old symbols Niten didn’t recognize. Some of the sentences were in languages he couldn’t translate, but the parts in English were snippets of poems, or at least something that was supposed to resemble poetry.

Surprisingly, it appeared to be written completely by hand rather than typer or computer, and the longer Niten stared at the sentences snaking their way across the paper, the more familiar the twirly lines became.

“Oh dear.”

The door behind him leading to the living room opened.

“Hey Niten, have you seen my phone? I think I left it on the -” Aoife halted, her hand still on the doorknob, green eyes glued to the book Niten was holding. Her stance grew rigid.

“I, uhh…” Niten stammered, blushing. The book was carefully set back on the tabletop. Before he could speak again, Aoife walked in and snatched the scruffy notebook. It was immediately tugged safely under her arm.

“You’re in trouble now.”

“I can explain!” Niten exclaimed. “I didn’t read much of it! And of what I did see, it was actually rather endearing -” He was cut off when a pale finger darted towards his mouth.

“So you read it! Without my permission.” Even though she was pretending to frown, a glimmer of mischief flickered in her gaze.

Niten flushed. “How was I to know it was yours? Or that it was something personal?”

“You’re just embarrassed you couldn’t get away with it,” Aoife said, a small smirk revealing her pointed fangs. “The Mighty Miyamoto got caught in action.”

“You are really going to milk this for every penny, aren’t you?” Niten muttered. “Alright then, yes. I read your diary, and I do apologize.”

“It is not a diary!” Pulling the book out from under her arm, Aoife flipped it open, thrusting the pages out for Niten to see. “It is all important data from my years in this Shadowrealm.”

Slowly Niten took the offered book back, glancing at his fiancee with bewilderment. “A few seconds ago I got told off from touching this and now you’re basically forcing my hand?”

“Well now you have my permission,” Aoife said and rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to make a point here. It is merely a book for storing information, that’s all.”

The pages ruffled as he passed through them. “Our wedding plans are mentioned here.”

“Important data.”

“There is a piece of my hair taped inside the cover!”

A blush spread across Aoife’s cheeks. “For… DNA purposes.” When Niten simply stared at her, she sighed and tossed her hair back. “And for other reasons that might come up.”

“My dear, you do realise that this is, in the most basic form of the word, a diary?” Niten asked with a raised eyebrow. It took a lot of his will-power to remain stone-faced, even when Aoife gave him an overly dramatic huff in response.

“Diaries are for human children to play with.” Her eyes trailed to the leather cover protecting the old pages. “This is far more important.”

“Well you could always just call it a journal?” Niten suggested lightly. “Many humans find that term agreeable and in fact most of them keep one for this exact purpose.”

A pair of green eyes met with his, the look in them suspicious.

“You are just trying to make me feel better about it.”

Niten smiled gently. It would hopefully be enough to mellow down the atmosphere. “Is it working?”

“… Kinda.” Her fingers curled protectively over the book, Aoife took a step closer to Niten, coming to stop so near that their noses brushed together.

“Did you really like what you read?”

With a care he tended to show only when they were truly alone, Niten wrapped his arms around the narrow waist, pulling slightly until Aoife was resting against him, chest to chest. “I did. And to be honest, I wouldn’t mind reading more of them if you’d permit.”

After a moment of silence, a puff of laughter emerged from the woman leaning close to him.

“Only if you write something yourself, jackass.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
